A Whole New World
by babiie pink
Summary: Clarrisa was a half witch who was forced to move from America to England due to her father's power hungry way of thinking. She had lost all her real friends that she had just made and now has to start life all over in Hoqwarts.
1. The First Impression

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter one- The First Impression  
  
An eerie feeling crept up Clarrisa's spine as she steps off the magically drawn carriage. Her shoes made a flopping noise as she made her way up to, what she perceived as a haunting castle. "How dreadful" she murmured as she was being led up and around the hallway to her destination. Not catching her words, the young professor who was leading her began to spoke in a rather cheerful voice. "Well, here we are, at the castle. always nice to feel back at home." Clarrisa barely nodded at his words and kept her head straight forward and her eyes pealed opened as if something or one would jump out and harm her any second. A few moments later, they approached to what looked like from the outside, a cathedral, "The heart of the castle!" The young man smiled as he took her by the elbow and led her in, "The Great Hall actually, I believe its dinner time around now" and with a hungry look, he made his way with her to the front. As soon as the doors opened, she allowed her eyes to wander around the so called Great- Hall. She immediately saw the giant table in the front and its inhabitants, "Must be the staff table" she wondered aloud. But what seemed to have perplexed her most were the four different tables with different colors, what did they resemble? But soon enough she found her answer. An old man with half moon spectacles and a white beard of great length stood up and greeted her as soon as she reached the staff table. "Good evening Miss Buviair, I am the headmaster of this school, Professor Dumbledore as they call me." Clarrisa merely opened her mouth to say good evening when he said "Thank you Professor Goodling, for escorting her safely into our castle, you may return to your duties." He then turned to the crowd of students and started to clear his throat. Clarrisa's eyes opened in horror since she did not want a big official welcome, she did not like the feeling to be stared at. Surely, as soon as Dumbledore cleared his throat and took his fork to his glass and made a clinging noise, all eyes turned her way.  
Draco Malfoy was eating his dinner as usual with his Slytherin friends when Pansy Parkinson came over. She nearly bruised Blasie Zabini as she made herself comfortable, placing herself next to Draco. He was grabbing another round of pumpkin juice when Blaise leaned over to whisper something in Draco's ear. "Hey Draco, look at that death look Harry's giving you, he's been at it the whole night! Must be some trick you played on him eh?" He laughed loudly as Pansy forced Blaise back again to his original position, possibly giving him another bruise. "Of course Draco did, he always does" she said with a slight dreamy look on her face. Draco just sat there and smirked when all of a sudden Dumbledore raised his glass. "What's the matter now?" he groaned. "Why does that old kook always have something to say?" Pansy just nodded in his agreement and gazed over at the staff table.  
"Harry! Stop it! Concentrate on you meal!" Hermione Granger gently scolded him as she caught Harry staring at Draco the tenth time in a row. "It will only provoke him more, to pull another stunt like that again!" "Oh Hermione! How can you blame him?" Ron Weasly said in between mouthfuls of chicken and a stew of some sort. "Don't worry Harry; I'm 100% behind you even if she's not." Ron pointed an accusing finger at Hermione. "And you call yourself a true friend!" Hermione gave him a sour look and returned to her dinner. Harry finally took his attention off Draco as Dumbledore made a ringing noise with his glass. "Another speech? In the middle of the year?" Hermione suddenly sat up straight and peered over some Gryffindor heads, "I think.. I think we are having a new student!" she reported back immediately after she saw the girl.  
Draco looked up, glancing at the staff table as if seeing if he could guess what the matter was and if he could squeeze in a few words here and there. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to a girl, a girl he had never seen or spoke to before. He slowly examined her up and down as Dumbledore started his speech. "Good evening everyone. I would like to take this moment and introduce a new student. She had just transferred here from our sister school in Salem, in America and will be finishing the rest of her school years here. She will be joining our sixth year students in her new classes and will need some adjustment, as soon as she is sorted, I will kindly ask two students of her grade and house to help her around. So McGonagall, if you please, bring out the Sorting Hat." Draco half heartily listened to Dumbledore as he continued to look at the girl. Her mid-length hair was straight and was let down, her skin was fair, her eyes were gray, yet they had blue flecks in them that brought warmth to her face and, lastly, she carried a confused look. A smile crept onto his lips as she played with her hair nervously. Pansy slapped Draco playfully over the arm and snapped him out of his concentration. "What are you smiling at? She does look like a half blood though, maybe even a muggle" she snorted most annoyingly in Draco's opinion. Blaise suddenly leaned in again and teased, "What are you talking about Pansy? Draco's staring at her, not mocking her! Look at him, he's practically drooling!" Suddenly Pansy veered her head sharply at Draco, "What? You like.HER?! But, she's so, she's so.disgusting!" she managed to spat out. Draco gave Pansy a 'mind-your-own-business' look and returned his attention back to the girl. "I wonder what her name, why didn't Dumbledore say it is?" he wondered aloud. "I told you Pansy, he got the hots for her," he started to laugh as Draco turned a few shades pink. Pansy just sat there angrily as she turned her head down to her food, suddenly fried chicken just seemed so interesting to her. From the corner of his eye, he saw the Professor McGonagall holding the hat in her hands as she motioned for the girl to come forward.  
"This is so embarrassing!" she thought to herself as a Professor motioned her over with a ratty old tattered hat. "What is that for?" she asked her once she was asked to sit in a stool. "Clarrisa Monroe Buviair, this is what we call the Sorting Hat. Its purpose is to sort you to the rightfully house you belong in." McGonagall answered. "House? As in where I will be staying?" Clarrisa replied. "No, your house, it's something like a team, a family in which you belong, according to your traits. This hat separates the school into four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There is a yearly competition amongst the four to win the House Cup. Well, no time to explain now, I'm sure your future housemates will fill you in the details, now, come along." Clarrisa sat down at the stool, being extra cautious as if the chair will collapse on her any second. Miserably, she put on the hat. "Hmmm.. In the middle of the year? Well, ok..Slytherin!" Dumbledore applauded along with the Slytherin table as McGonagall placed the hat away. Clarrisa looked up and saw the table in green exploding in cheers and applauds while some other tables don't look so happy. Dumbledore spoke again, "Good, now that you are sorted, you may go sit with your house mates, but before that, I must ask two students from her house, two sixth years or older, to help her along the school year so her adjustment might be easier. Draco's heart suddenly fastened as his hand slowly rose up, but seemingly, he was two late. Voluntarily, several of his male housemates did the same in a more eagerly fashion. Pansy looked up and glance daggers at all of them then sat there stiffly without raising her hand. "Ahh. this would be hard to choose, let see, Malcolm Baddock and Blasie Zabini. Thank you both for volunteering, now Clarrisa, you may go and start your dinner."  
Slowly and awkwardly, she made her way to the Slytherin table; she gazed around at her housemates and noticed quite a few welcoming, almost warm looks. But, one girl, seemed to be glaring at her and shooting her nasty looks. She sighed and sat down next to the two boys who volunteered to be her 'guides.' "Hi, my name is Blaise Zabini and him here is Malcolm Baddock." They both gave her toothy grins as she peered a little behind him, sitting past the girl who kept giving her icy looks, was a boy with light blonde hair, he was.staring at her in the most strangest manner. The second she caught him however, he immediately glanced away. Blaise and Malcolm were telling her something about their quidditch matches and the whole system of house points, but she could not help it but let her mind wander back to the blonde hair boy. Dinner ended abruptly as her intrusion, and before she knew it, she was rushed and led to her dormitory. Malcolm volunteered to take her on a whole tour of the castle tomorrow, and Blaise volunteer for the grounds the next day. They brought her up to the common room, and told her the password, which was "flabberdash." "So," Blaise asked, "What bring you to Hogwarts?" Clarrisa gazed deeply into the fire as she spoke, with a hint of bitterness in her voice, "My father, he decided to move since it was best for the business." Then Malcolm asked her how she liked Hogwarts so far, and she replied again, in a short and simple sentence, "Its fine." They were thinking of a few other topics to bring up and make her feel more comfortable when she asked wrinkling her nose, "Where will I be sleeping tonight, certainly not this couch?" "Of course not, we have something called a boys dormitory and a girl's dormitory. You see, the girl's dormitory is right over there, here let me ask Pansy to bring you up." Blaise made a move to walk over to Pansy when Clarrisa put a hand on his arm to stop him. "No, don't ask her, I'll be fine, I could find my way around. Besides, I don't think she likes me too much." As soon as she said that, laughter exploded from Malcolm and Blaise. "That's because the guy she's in love with, Draco, seemed to be in love with you! Couldn't you tell that Draco was staring at you hungry and wide eyed?" Blaise said between fits of laughter, "Man that was some face Pansy had on when she discovered it; she looked even more pug-like than before!" "Yea, and besides, with Draco's haunting eyes staring at you like that, how could you miss it?" Malcolm continued for him. Clarrisa felt her cheeks go warm and muttered something about her being tired and walk quickly into the direction where Blaise had pointed earlier.  
Finding her way around was pretty easy, actually, to the girl's dormitory, the real problem came after that. As soon as she reached the beds, she collapsed on one that seemed perfectly emptied and untouched. She quickly found her clothes and changed into her sleep wear and crawled under the covers. Right when she was about half asleep, someone came and woke her up completely. "What in the WORLD do you think you're doing Clarrisa?!" came a voice in the dark. Sitting up and adjusting her eyes to the darkness, Clarrisa replied, "What's the matter? What did I do?" Immediately, Pansy grabbed her by her hair and threw her off the bed, "This is MY bed half blood," she bared her teeth and against the moonlight, she looked somewhat like a lunatic. Clarrisa stammered an apology as she moved to the next one. "That's Millicent's bed. Do you even know where you're sleeping? Maybe you're not supposed to sleep here, you should go to the couches." Clarrisa didn't know how to reply, so she just said the first words that came to her mind, "Well, I just thought that since the bed was clean, that no one touched it, so that it may be mine." Pansy snarled as she spat out her words, full of disgust and hatred, "Have you heard of anything called House Elves? Every heard of the fact that they love to clean? While we are gone? I seriously think that you belong on the couch, here, let me help you." Pansy grabbed Clarrisa by the arm and yanked her out while Clarrisa protested out loud, "But, Blaise, he said that.. This can't be right!" Clarrisa felt anger surging through her as she was being dragged out. From the corner of her eye, Pansy saw lighting struck, "See, even the weather don't want you here, dirty half blood." By this time Clarrisa was really steamed, "Stop calling me a half blood!" She pulled her arm back from Pansy's grasp and shoved Pansy backwards. The movement surprised Pansy, seeing that Clarrisa was not as weak as she looked. Clarrisa turned to look at her once more before she headed out towards the common room, "I can take care of myself, no need for you worry yourself to help me."  
Draco came into the common room late that night, later than everyone else, he was at detention again for pulling that stunt on Potter. "It was so worth it though," he thought and silently smiled to himself. As he reached in, Blaise and Malcolm greeted him with butterbeers as they talk about the new girl. "You really like this one, I see, not bad, not bad Malfoy. Looks pretty good to me." Blaise said with an approving smile as he looked up and stared at a painting. Draco smacked him behind the head laughing, "Hey, you're not thinking about her right now are you? Because she's hands off!" "I know, I know, wait, you should have heard her before, she thinks Pansy hates her." Malcolm joined in the conversation and doubled with laughter, "Yeah, we confirmed it. Obviously since Pansy is so in love with you." Blaise choked and said, "Hey, Draco, why don't you just go for Pansy and leave Clarrisa to me." Suddenly Malcolm's face contorted into confusion as he hushed them two. "Shhh... Guys did you hear that? Sounds like screaming from the girl's dormitory.." Draco turned his head to look over in that direction and suddenly sees Clarrisa storming over. Draco's heart stopped for a few moments as she made her way over. Wearing a pink tank top with white puffy clouds and matching bottoms, made her look simply heavenly, he thought. He was still staring at her when she opened her mouth to speak.. "Blaise? I thought that you said everyone gets a bed? Why did that Pansy girl say that I'm supposed to sleep here? She also mentioned that there was no room upstairs." Blaise face turned into a smile and said "All part of jealously my dear, Pansy obviously doesn't want you anywhere near her." Clarrisa's was still in a rage, "Yes, but don't you think this is a little too far? Kind of stupid and petty if you ask me. But I don't even know how to tell if the bed is mine. She just came in and yanked me out of the one I was in." She rubbed her head at the place where Pansy pulled her hard at. Malcolm' eyes went wide opened, "She didn't pull your hair did she? Sounds like a cat fight to me." he smiled pleasingly. Draco suddenly cleared his throat and she noticed him there the first time, "I'm, uh, Draco Malfoy. Well, um, to check if that is your bed, you simply just see if the trunk at the foot of the bed is yours." Blaise smirked at Draco and said, "Nice job telling her about it, even though you're not one of her guides, but yeah, I would feel the need to make it up to her too, since you're the one who caused this whole thing between Pansy and her." He yawns and stretches a bit, "Clarisse, just march your butt up there and tell Pans like it is." "Yeah, hit her if she doesn't comply," Malcolm added laughing at the thought. Clarrisa looked at Draco as he was staring intently at her again, this time, he did not turn away, but burn his deep blue eyes into hers. Shaking her head slightly, falling out of the daze, she said, "Right, I should get some sleep, and umm by the way," she turned to Draco, " My name is Clarrisa Buviair, good night." With a slight pause, she quickly turned up to the dormitory as Draco smiled to himself. Blaise and Malcolm were, however in mocked outrage, "How come she only said goodnight to you Draco? We are her guides! How come we don't get a goodnight! We should in fact get at least a goodnight kiss!" That only made Draco smiled wider and he walked off into the boy's dormitory.  
Clarrisa made her way to the girl's dormitory, once again like before, but this time, oddly, something was different. The bed that she was kicked out of before was emptied, and Pansy was on the other side of the bed, sitting. Coolly, she began to speak, "Oh, I'm sorry, I was mistaken, the bed was yours after all, your trunk was at the end of it. How stupid of me, honestly now." She put on a fake smile with fake innocence at that too. "But I guess you found out from the boys already, oh well. One thing though I forgot to tell you, you see, the guys might be drooling all over you, but, you know what? I'm one that can see through your ways, you dirty, filthily, ." "Just shut up ok, Pansy? I know you hate me, I bet I know why too. But, I don't really care about what you have to say. Now excuse me, I hate to loose beauty sleep." Clarrisa interrupted Pansy at mid- thought. Pansy eyes enlarged with rage, "Why you.." But Clarrisa interrupted her again before she was finished, "Oh, and Pans, what do you think of the Draco guy? Kept staring at me the whole night to tell you the truth. And quite frankly, I don't think he's that bad.." Her voice trailed off to a silent smirk as she hears Pansy muttering and fuming to herself. Clarrisa smiled herself to sleep that night, and dreamt of a pair of deep blue eyes. 


	2. Rumors and Tears

Chapter Two - Rumors and Tears  
  
Clarrisa woke up the next day, still with a smile on her face. Looking up to see everyone gone, she quickly dressed and brushed her hair. Picking up her schedule, she saw that she was supposed to be at the Great Hall for breakfast, and after that, Transfiguration. Grabbing for her transfiguration book, she dashed out the dormitory and into the common room. "Strange, isn't Malcolm supposed to be my guide today? Why is no one here?" Thinking that she is late already, she left the common room and made her way to the Great Hall, retracing her steps from last night. She got there in ten minutes, whereas the normal trip would have only taken three; the staircases changed on her.  
Arriving out of breath, she made her way towards the Slytherin table, where everyone turned all of a sudden to stare at her. Seeing Pansy's smirk, a knot formed in her stomach. When she finally squeezed her way through to Malcolm, he stared at her like they've never met before and said in a very cutting tone, "I'm sorry this seat is taken." He then turned his head around and pitched a forced conversation with Flint. Confused and slightly hurt, she turned her head away when she caught Pansy smiling brighter than ever. "What.what did you.?" Clarrisa couldn't think straight, and became aware that most people from her table were glaring at her. Pansy let out a high pitched laugh, "I told you Clarrisa, not to mess with me from day one." Clarrisa grabbed Pansy furiously by the shoulders, "What did you do?" Pansy just clicked her tongue and wormed out of her grip. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you, you dirty half blood." Draco jumped in immediately, the way Pansy was acting was just so irritating. "Pansy, stop it immediately, I mean it." Pansy's face formed an exaggerated pout, "Why do you keep wanting to help her? Why do you like her so much? This dirty half blood is not anything like what you think." "Pansy, keep your stupid thoughts to yourself, so what if she's a half blood? Blaise is too, and so is Charles Mackenston." Pansy suddenly raised an eyebrow and smiled, to everyone's surprise. "Half muggle, yes, it's already a shame that they are, but honestly Draco dear, do you really want to help this half fury here?" She smirked in Clarrisa's way as Draco's eyebrows shot up. He looked up at her and was completely speechless. "A what?" was all he managed to say and it wasn't even to Clarrisa, A few Slytherins glared at her as if daring her to sit. Clarrisa was as shocked as anyone, "How, how.. I can't believe you!" She turned 360 degrees and ran out of the Great Hall, leaving Pansy in perfect contentment.  
Clarrisa didn't know where to go; she couldn't go to her classes like this crying, and there isn't anything wrong with her so she couldn't go to the nurse. Then, two places popped into her mind; the bathroom and her dorm room. Shuddering, the thoughts out of the bathroom, for she had heard numerous nasty rumors about there, she ran straight up to her dorm room leaving a trail of tears behind. "Fla..Fla.flabb.flabber..flabberdash!" she finally managed to croak out. She immediately ran up the flight of stairs to the girl's dormitory and collapsed on her bed. The tears felt hot as they slipped down her face. Suddenly, images began to flash through her mind; one when she was young, she had just started out to go to school, and couldn't control her powers.. The children teased her and would poke fun at her all the time; calling her names and throwing things at her. Then in middle school, she had fallen into the wrong side of a group of a snotty witch clique and they tortured her even worst; they would tie her for hours at time, just shut her in the dark or sometimes suffocate her for a few minutes under water. The brutal treatment did not cease when she gain more sense of her powers, it only gave those pureblood witches more of a reason to try harder. Her mother died when she was born, so her only parental figure was her father. Her father. was as practical and selfish as anyone can get. He had seen the cuts and bruises Clarrisa had came home with at night, and sometimes he would even witness an abduction of her for a several days at time. But his power crazy ways hadn't change and to look for her would be a nuisance. His famous phrase consists of only four words and they are "It will be alright." And, obviously, to him, she is classified as an 'It' too. Clarrisa played images in her head bitterly as she thought of her father. One of the worst things he did, took place just a year ago. She remembered coming home one day, from school, attending high school now she did. It was her 5th year, and she was loving every bit of it. No more pain, no more tears of sorrow, she met a group of friends with one, who is exactly like her. She came through the mahogany doors, humming a tune when her father called to her. Stepping into his headquarters, she saw a pleasing smile on his face, "I had just gotten off the phone. and I have GREAT news for you!" "Me?" she had replied weakly, wondering what it had all meant. He had never done anything great for her before. why start now? " Yes, I have arranged a marriage. His name is Charles Foxx. His father owns a company of the PROPANE INDUSTRIES. And it is exactly what we need to dominate the economic business!" Standing strangely still, she had asked, "How.how old is he?" Then, for a split second, she was sure that she saw her father's smile flickered, "29. But come on, age is just a number you know, and it's love that counts! "Love? What love? He is 14 years older than me! I've never even met him!" In a wearied voice, he continued, "You will do as I say, you will learn to love, you will marry him, next month!" At the verge of tears, Clarrisa screamed in protest, but had the burning desire to not let him see her cry. To her, crying is one of the biggest signs of weakness. In middle school, even through those torturous nights she didn't cry, and she wasn't about to start now. Her protests failed quickly; as soon as her father opened his mouth again the conversation was over, "No more of this. I've made up my decision! And that is that!  
Remember having stormed out the room quickly, the next few images were blurred. The month past by rather quick, and she was forced into the alter. But, going with only one thing in her mind, ultimately, it was still her decision to make. Her father hadn't thought of that, and since that day after the incident in the office, she didn't mutter a word of protest, so he thought she had agreed and not planning to decline the marriage. As soon as he had led her down the isle, she saw his face, he was not bad looking for a 29 year old, but she could not even begin to imagine her loving him. He smiled warmly at her in their first time meeting, but she just kept a face of stone. Finally when the church minister began his speech, Clarrisa's heart began to speed up. She bit her lips to keep her courage, and when he asked her, would she take him as a lawfully wedded husband, she smiled. Ripping her veil off, she replied as simply as she can, "No." The whole church fell silent and was unable to move. Taking advantage of the shock, she immediately ran home.  
The night at the Buviair manor afterwards was intense. Her father did not even meet her eyes at all, leaving her fearing about his next move. Two weeks later, though, he became happy again, happier if you can say. Finally, he brought the news out to Clarrisa one evening. "Propane industries has hired me to become the Vice-president of the Technological Engineering field.' Clarrisa was genuinely happy for him for a few seconds, until he said, "So we are moving." "Where?" she replied slightly fearing the answer. "England." He replied flatly. "But.but.." "No buts, I've already arranged the papers of you transferring schools, the house elves are packing as we speak." "But my friends! Salem, my school! Can't I just stay her by myself?" "No, they can have me arrested for child- negligence, you are not legal as of age."  
Then before she knew it . "I was here," she said aloud on her bed. Flying back to her time, her mind came back to the Slytherin dorm. No longer crying, she sat back up, "No crying, crying are for the weak, no crying. .no crying.." She wiped her face, to rid of her swollen eyes and tear stains when a single tear rolled down her cheek. Burying her face madly in the pillow, she let them flow. Suddenly, feeling a presence in the room, she immediately wipe the remaining tears on the pillow and looked up, and to her surprise, to find a pair of blond eyes gazed back. 


	3. Perfect Morning

Chapter 3  
  
Draco continued to stare at Pansy, dumbfounded, "A what?" Pansy rolled her eyes, but was still full of delight. "A fury, Draco, nasty creatures they are. Here I've done some research this morning." She began to read aloud what few notes she had taken and her little summaries, "A fury, are what you can consider as goddesses. They are described to have blood dripping eyes and snake like hair. They hound their enemies to death and can control the elements of weather. They are dangerous and can be mostly found near nature, although most have died off during the Official Fury Hunt of 1153, a handful survived and are being protected by the .." Pansy's voice droned on and on like Professor Binns', but worst, she had a high pitched giggle after every sentence. Her notes were pretty crappy too, choppy and gathered in such an uneducated way. Pansy.. The one that NEVER studies for anything, NEVER does research for anything would actually do something about Clarrisa. its disgusting, Draco thought. "Lacamum Inflamaray" he whispered with a growl. The others turned to look at him, surprised yet silent. Pansy however, shrieked at him, "Hey! I woke up early to do that! Just because you're disgusted with her doesn't mean you can take it out on my work! I wasn't even done with it!" Draco spoke with a steady voice, "No, Pansy, I think YOU'RE disgusting. Does she look like she has bloody eyes or snake-y hair to you? Are you some kind of blind bitch? You are seriously driving at my nerve. All of this just because you like me." He paused to smirk at her while her face grew red with embarrassment. "And pity, I don't even like you one. bit." Pansy sat back down while the other Slytherins sniggered at her, then Malcolm broke the silence, "We should go to class, Transfiguration next, got to suck up to old McGonagall for a passing grade."  
Draco walked into class late after Blaise and Malcolm. They were talking before about the whole Clarrisa and Pansy ordeal. "10 minutes late, 10 points from Slytherin." Both Draco and Blaise cringed at the sound of McGonagall's stern voice. But Malcolm, strangely remained unfazed. Sweetly, he made his way up to McGonagall's desk, "But professor, it wasn't our fault, it was just that the staircases changed on us and we sort of got lost." "Please sit down Baddock, or I might have to sort of take 5 more points." Malcolm, at a lost of words, turned and walked sulkily back to his seat. Draco smiled, "What happened to all the Baddock charm?" "Shut up," was all that came out of him. Draco sat and looked around, wondering where Clarrisa was. It's already 15 minutes into class, it just doesn't make sense. "Hey, hey Blaise, where is Clarrisa? First day cutting isn't really that impressive you know." Blaise responded, "I don't know, Malcolm was suppose to be her guide today." "Malcolm, psst Malcolm, do you know where Clarrisa went?" Taking down notes extra neatly, Malcolm looked up, "No, actually, I haven't seen her after she stormed off, remember that?" Suddenly Draco's hand shot up, "Um, Professor, may I go to the lavatory please?" Professor McGonagall's eyes sweep to the back of the room, after looking at him through her spectacles for a few moments, she replied rather grudgingly, "If you must Malfoy, but I expect you to return promptly."  
Draco made his way out of the classroom and his way down to the bathroom. But instead of the boy's bathroom, he headed towards to the girl's one. Turning the knob and opening the door, he called out, "Clarrisa? Clarrisa are you in here?" He suddenly heard a cackle, "Nope, no one's in here, no ones in here with lonely moaning Myrtle, would you like to join me? Pretty blonde boy, would you like to join me?" Draco quickly shut the door disgusted and went up the stairs, she must be in the common room, he thought. He half ran up the stairs, and whispered the password quickly after looking left and right. Disappointment soon welled up in him as he took a look at several first years by the fire. "Damn!" he yelled and banging on a nearby table, seeing him angry, the first years scattered and went up the dorms. Two girls hurried up the stairs as Draco suddenly opened his eyes wide with realization, "The girl's dorm, of course!" He practically ran up the steps, but when he hit the last one, it became one huge slide and hurled him off. Remembering last year, when he snuck off to the girl's dorm he thought to himself quietly. He can't remember much, except he got up there once, with Charles to help him get back at Millicent for breaking his jaw and tormenting his owl. He thought and thought, and then it all came back to him. Quickly, summoning up a rope, he tossed it to the top of the banister, securing it around the pole; he began to climb the stairs again. Once again, the stairs melted into one, but he held on to the rope, and managed to pull himself up. Slightly breathless, he mutter, "Well, simple enough." The two first year girls stared at him incredulously, "You.you can't come up here! You're a boy!" "And so are you, shut your mouth and mind your business." Draco spat out, he then moved quickly to find the sixth year's dorm. Since it the way was almost exactly like the boy's dormitories, he did not have much of a problem.  
He placed his hand on the knob. It felt cool under his fingertips, and he slowly turned it. He was sure she was here, he can feel it, she just got to be! He pushed the door slightly, there she was, facing her pillow as her body heaved up and down. He felt the immediate urge to rush up and grab her shoulders, to put her head on his, he wanted to make everything, just everything better.but all he could do was stand there, as she cries silently. His feet planted firmly onto the ground, and his voice disappeared. His eyes widen even more so, when she quickly wiped her tears and looked up. Facing her, just staring at her, took his breath away. But his heart cried, it ached and pained as a single tear trickled down her cheek.  
Why is he looking at me like that? Clarrisa thought to herself as wiped a teardrop that escaped from her eyes. Not knowing what else to say, she wrapped the blanket she was holding around her tighter, "Aren't boys not allowed?" she said stiffly. "Is it true? Is it true that you are a." He trailed off, yet looking at her intently for a respond. Clarrisa was just about to reply 'yes' in a cold voice, but she felt hot tears building up in her eyes once again. She looked away angrily, and thought to herself bitterly, How could I have even thought he'd be different? How could I have been so blind and stupid?! It overwhelmed her a little, so she decided to stay silent. Biting her tongue back, she turned to the side and looked out the window.  
Draco stood there after the words escaped his lips, wondering if he could have been anymore insensitive. He honestly did not know how to start, and he honestly did not know how to fix it. Still standing there, he saw her tears mound in her eyes right before she turned away. Fighting and loosing the battle inside his mind, he felt his heart go up in flames, and in one simple move, he moved towards her. He sat down next to her and pulled her facing him. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek and placed her head on his shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, he awkwardly stroked her hair and let her continue.  
Clarrisa's ears pricked up as he heard him move a bit closer, but still looked the other way, the worst thing in the world would be letting him see me cry, she thought. But he sat beside her, and by the shoulders, wheeled her around. And as she felt his fingers on her cheek, she began to melt; the bitterness and coldness began to slowly fade away. She rested her head on his chest and sobbed, a little uncontrollably at first, but soon that faded as well. She picked up her head; her eyes were still wet with tears but smiled, "You technically didn't see me cry, so it doesn't count." Draco smiled back warmly, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Draco rolled his eye, "Girls and their pride problems." "Actually only guys have pride prob-""Clarrisa.why were you so upset? So you're a half fury big deal, I...I...still like you," Draco interrupted her and looked down blushing. Clarrisa was speechless for a moment, surprised, "Well, you're sure very tactful." At that, Draco looked up, "No, I just, well I mean, who cares if you're a fury, I'm not going to treat you any different, neither are Blaise and Malcolm, we talked about it after breakfast. And with that little speech I made to Pansy, I doubt that any other Slytherins would treat you different as well." Clarrisa's eyes widen with worry, "What exactly did you tell her?" Draco filled her in as she smiled, "You actually told her that?!" "Yeah, I just couldn't stand Pansy; she's already annoying to look at. But when she talks about those that I care about I just get even more ." he trailed off as the words of him caring about her slipped out. He feared that the feeling might not be mutual and that he told her too soon, but her reaction left it as an open question. Clarrisa's eyes lit up at his words and kissed him on the cheek, "You're so nice to me Draco, it's great that I've made a friend like you." "Well, yeah, um, sure of course, I a very nice loving kinda guy you know." Clarrisa couldn't help but to burst out laughing, "Yes, I have heard the first years describe you as a .now what was it...oh yes, a 'big scary sixth year who is mostly rude and arrogant.'" "I am NOT arrogant!" Draco replied indignantly but laughed with her as well. "So, fury lady, tell me about all that, you still didn't answer my question you know." Clarrisa looked at him weirdly as she was being addressed as 'Fury Lady,' "Well..." Draco saw the look on her face and immediately interrupted, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just, well." But with a determined face, Clarrisa responded, "No, I have to tell someone, might as well, and then you can spread around nice words about me ok?" She smiled at the thought and continued, "I'm not really a half fury. I have fury blood, from my mother's side, but just a faint trace. I can, well, my friends used to call it zap, it's like, well.wand-less magic. My mother, and her mother, and her mother, they were all part of the fury line, but after so many generations and mixes, none of us are genuinely furies. Our powers aren't as strong, and our blood isn't as thick, and thank god, we don't look anything like them," She chuckled at the thought and continued. "My grandfather actually thought of marrying a Veela into the family once, just to make our descendents look nicer," she joked. But Draco took it seriously, "What? That's ridiculous." Clarrisa ignored him, "I went to school in America, before here of course, and kids there, they found out. I have no idea how, but they did." She told them about what they would do to her, especially the clique of pureblood witches. He winced a few times at her cruel and detailed descriptions. "And I actually thought I would hate it here, my only thing looking forward to is a new start, where no one would know who I am." "How did you come here?" Draco inquired. "By floo powder, duh" Clarrisa laughed. "No, no, I meant, well, why?" At that Clarrisa looked dark, and explained to him the events. "Age 15 and MARRIED?! That's bloody insane!" Clarrisa nodded sadly in agreement. "Your father is even worst than mine, and mine's pretty bad, hey, why don't you marry me? Your father would have a lot to profit from and I sure wouldn't mind!" Draco joked. "You wouldn't mind, but I sure would," Clarrisa teased back. Then she began to frown, "Speaking of not minding, the Professor of Transfigurations let you out to see me?" "OH CRAP!" Draco suddenly jumped up, her words echoing in his head over and over again, If you must Malfoy, but I expect you to return promptly, If you must Malfoy, but I expect you to return promptly, If you must Malfoy, but I ex-"Um, Draco? Are you sick? You've seen to have lost the color in your face." Draco swallowed hard, "I, I uh, ran up here after telling her I was only going to the bathroom, I told her I would be back.promptly." Clarrisa bit her lip, "Well, maybe if I talk to her, she'd understand." "Maybe, but I doubt it, the class is already over," with that he sighed and moved towards the door. "Come on Clarrisa, you shouldn't miss any classes on your first day." Clarrisa smiled at him sweetly and followed him outside, "How on earth did you get up here anyway?" Draco smiled back, "That, Clarisse, is a story for another day, come on lets go." Clarrisa let him drag her all the way across the common room, but then paused a little, "Draco." "What?" "Draco, I've never got to say, well.thank you, for all this, it really did make me feel better you know?" Draco replied, "Oh, its nothing really, least I can do.Clarisse?" "Huh?" "I'll always be here for you, no matter what, you got that?" "Yeah," but deeply, she wondered, will he really? Is this one of those long lasting friendships she needs? Suddenly Draco brightened up and interrupted her thoughts, "You know a great way of saying thank you though?" ".Uh oh.what Draco?" Draco grinned widely, "With a kiss on the lips of course." Clarrisa laughed, "I'm not that thankful, besides, did I not kiss you on the cheek already?" "Yeah, but hey, come on.. You know you want to." "Now you're not even getting a kiss on the cheek, greedy kiss monster." She walked out of the common room smiling. "Greedy kiss monster? What in the world is that? Come on Clarisse, you know you want to." Trailing behind, he half jogged to catch up, bugging her. But with all that annoying talk, she was still thankful; he had no idea how thankful she was. She might even have kissed him, if he hadn't asked in such a rude way. She smiled inside and out, thinking what a perfect morning she had. "What are you smiling about?" "I'm laughing at you Draco, you look funny." "I do NOT." "Oh yes you DO." Draco pouted in an exaggerated way, as he led her towards their next class. 


End file.
